


Sleeping Zelda ( Ganondorf X Zelda)

by andoyuuri



Category: GanZel - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, ZelGan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, a man is doing "IT" with a sleeping lady but they actually love each other, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andoyuuri/pseuds/andoyuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the true story of sleeping beauty: prince Edwin of Hyrule desperately wants to take his sister's place on the throne; he seeks the help of a dark wizard, he decides to plunge her into an eternal deep slumber from which she can only wake up only by the most intense pain possible...it's Zelda x ganondorf story<br/>PS:I took the name of the prince from the fanfic : The relic of Shinobipopcorn, but they aren't the same character.<br/>rated M for safety.<br/>Please comment and feedback are very welcome!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The coronation

"Father, that's not fair! Zelda isn't fit for the thrown! Hyrule is going to fall down!"

It was late in the afternoon, the king and his son were quarrelling for the umpteenth time about the successor of the thrown.

"My son it's my decision and I won't change it." Said the king with a hint of annoyance.

The king was pinching the bridge of his nose, he had enough of this discussion.

"But Zelda is a woman! Women are weak…they are incomplete men! They are only good to be wed…You can't do this father please think over it again…Hyrule is going to fall…"replied the son.

"That's enough son!" Yelled the king rising from his chair and cutting off his son. "Zelda is the bearer of wisdom she is chosen by the goddesses to rule over Hyrule, and she will be the only one". « Unless something was to happen to her…then you will take the thrown, but as you might see she is well and ready to be crowned on her 16th birthday which will happen by the end of the summer. » he added.

The prince flew out of the king's private studies, boiling with rage as usual. The king sat back on his chair sighing, he was old and tired, he wanted Zelda to be crowned as soon as possible. The princess had a great knowledge about politics, strategies and the art of war, she has also collected a lot of information about the other kingdoms through the books, and she was a real bookworm.

He looked at the painting of his deceased wife and sighed again « I hope I am making the right decision, my love, I am so tired of all of this and I miss you so much » and then quietly he went to his room to get some well-deserved rest.

The next morning, Zelda was in her room with her servant and the seamstress, she was trying her new clothes for the coronation.

She put a satin white gown and a regal red velvet mantle, and then walked toward the mirror to look at herself, the servant joined her to adjust and arrange the little details of the worn clothes.

"my dear Impa, I still can't believe that the person in front of me on the mirror is myself…"

"Oh my little Zelda, you should, you look just…words cannot express how beautiful, how magnificent you are… The noblemen are going to be thrown off when they will see you, you'll be the one illuminating the whole room perhaps you will even find true love who knows…and then you will be his wife and then you will have lovely children and…." Replied the servant in awe.

"yes, yes…"said Zelda a little annoyed.

Zelda didn't know her mother or only through the paintings on the walls of the castle, or her father talked about her sometimes and some other servants, Impa was an old kind servant who took her role, to teach and cherish the child. As much as Zelda loved her like the mother she never had, she never wanted to talk about men and children.

"Zelda, darling don't tell me you don't like children and handsome noblemen." moaned the maid.

"Well, I am not fond of handsome men especially if they are empty headed, beauty is only short-lived and can die at any moment, answered the princess, and about children I think they are really sweet, adorable and lovely…And then I have a head-ache." Added the princess laughing.

"Really Zelda you're so…"

"Is everything okay with the dress my queen?" Asked the seamstress cutting the servant off.

"The dress is perfect…but I am not queen…yet." Answered the soon-to-be queen.

"Soon enough you will be my dear." Answered Impa. "Only three weeks left, now try the other dress for the ball after the coronation dear."

The ball dress was a gorgeous an A-line layered royal blue and black ruffle Satin dress, sleeveless with a subtle cleavage showing off her beautiful bust, embellished by black Cascading Ruffles Bow. No doubt the princess looked sublime with that dress, cherry on top Impa added a heart shaped royal blue sapphire necklace which belonged to her mother matching the colour of her eyes and the dress.

"My lovely Zelda you look marvellous…if your mother was still here she would be oh so proud of you." Said the maid sadly weeping a tear and hugging the princess from behind.

"It's okay Impa I have you, that's all which import to me right now; are you proud of me?"

"Of course my dear." Answered Impa fondly, forgetting her sadness.

"So…you like both of the dresses?" Asked the seamstress, are you going to keep both of them?

"Yes, answered Zelda, we will keep both of the dresses and I will make sure you are rewarded for your wonderful work."

"thank you, your highness." Said the seamstress beaming.

After trying the dresses and putting everything back in place it was already late in the afternoon, the princess decided to go eat something since she didn't have lunch before going to see her father to discuss politics matter specifically about the letter received from the Gerudo people this exact morning.

After eating an apple pie in the kitchens she headed to the king's room she knocked three times before being answered by a tired "enter" from her father.

"Hello father" said Zelda as she curtsied "come closer child" said her father, she did so and leaned toward the bed kissing her father on the forehead, he caressed her dark brown hair "my dear Zelda, the more you grow the more you look like your mother" "you truly are the fairest of them all" he added, the princess smiled and replied "thank you father, how are you today?".

"Quite well my dear, aged but well".

"Oh father stop it!"

"I am teasing you, child." Laughed the king. "So tell me how you liked the dresses today?"

"They were gorgeous father." Smiled the princess

"Great, I am happy to hear that. However, something tells me you didn't come here to discuss about the dresses."

"indeed father, actually I came here to discuss about political matters, I received a letter from the Gerudo people, their king wants an audience with you, he wants to…"

"Oh goddesses! Why does this barbarian king wants an audience with me?" Asked the king cutting off his daughter.

"father stop treating them of barbarian, they have a different culture; it's true... but to treat them of barbarian is a bit extreme."

"Come now, Zelda, they live in tents, the girls do all men's work and they worship only a non-existing goddess, they call her the goddess of sand, and you tell me they aren't barbarian!?"

"Yes, I would say, again, it's a different culture, besides they call our society misogynistic, saying that we are discriminating women…I don't really agree with it but I see a little bit of truth in it…"

"What do you mean, Zelda?! Are you giving reason to those… those riffraff of the desert! This is catastrophic! Besides what's all this obsession about those people!? You are mostly reading books about them! Besides the cook told me you used the kitchen to prepare a big pot of cactus soup; something only those barbarian eats!"

"Well I wanted to be sure to get a big taste of their dish." Said Zelda blushing, obviously she was lying but she wasn't going to tell the true reason to her father.

"You know what? after your coronation you can invite whoever you want! But now you'll forget those savages and concentrate on your coronation which is more important." Said the father hoping she would forget about them.

"Fine! I'll stop talking about them…for now…"said the princess, defeated as she headed to the door, but soon she was stopped by her father.

"Zelda! dear, wait!"

"yes father?"

"Be careful, don't let your guard down." Replied her father very seriously.

"from what?" Asked the soon-to-be queen confused.

"anything, now go."

Zelda left her father's room defeated and confused, she headed to her room to write the invitations for the noblemen, noblewomen and…Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first chapter, sorry if it's too short I'll try to make the next one longer. This story is based on the True story of sleeping beauty, not the sparkly lovely Disney one, I changed a few things of course. I think the plot follow perfectly the Zelda character especially when you remember how much of a bastard Zelda's brother was. Oh and I wanted to use Zelda from Hyrule warrior I prefer that version of her she looks pretty in brunette but it's only my opinion and also Ganondorf from Hyrule warriors since he look so hot with his long fiery hair and everything else...  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and thanks for reading


	2. Meeting the Gerudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess is quite fond of the Gerudo people and culture, how did she get to meet them?

Zelda was in her room, at her table a quill in the hand, writing different invitation letters. She just finished writing the letters for the noblemen and women; all in all they were thirty five. Now she was thinking what to write to the Gerudo king. He is so special, so intelligent a true erudite person, he has far greater knowledge than hers. She was sure of it through the exchanged letters with him; so of course he deserved a special letter not any simple etiquette letter…But she didn't know what to write in. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by light knocks on the door. "Enter" she answered, Impa entered the room with biscuit and a milky tea on tray, "I believe her highness deserve some comfort after this tiring day." She said as she put the tray on the table with a smile, "I see something is troubling you, what is it?" she added.

"Well it's nothing, really…"

"Child, I've known you since a very long time and you can say I know you too well." Replied the maid.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Said the princess with a wry smile. "Fine I'll tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I have trouble writing a letter." Finally said the princess.

"Why is that?" Asked Impa astonished. "Can't you write an etiquette letter?"

"Of course I can! It' just that…He is so special and intelligent and cultured and…and… ." Said the girl in awe.

"Oh goddesses Zelda! If I didn't know better, I would think you have feelings for him." Said the maid gleaming with hope at the idea of her baby finding a lover. "So who is he?"

"Umm…Well no I obviously don't have any feeling for him since I never saw him." The soon-to-be queen lied. "It's just that he is so strong and intelligent and amazing. She added with awe."

"Right…Who in the name of the three goddesses is he? Just tell me his name! ... By the way you are definitely in love with him!"

"Am I?" Asked the young girl, it was more a question to herself than to the other woman. The man haunting her thoughts proved to be very knowledgeable, through his letters the Gerudo king challenged her opinions on morality, on politics, on the very nature of mankind... She found herself very eager to receive his letters and answer to it. Sometimes she counts the time to receive his answers; she loved spending time writing to him, reading him and rereading his letters.

"Zelda, tell me his damn name!" Ordered the woman impatiently.

"Oh, yes?" Replied the girl getting out of her reverie, "alright his name is Ganondorf."

"What Zelda?! You surely do not mean THE Ganondorf king of the Gerudo!" Retorted the maid the smile fading from her face.

"Please don't tell to father, he is going to be so angry." Begged the princess.

"So it's really HIM?! Oh no! Zelda no! You can't be serious! He is just exactly the contrary of what you say about him! He loves power, he is ruthless, he always makes war and he loves blood, he is evil!"

"No he is not I know him! I talked to him! I am sure I know him more than anyone who lives in this castle!"

"How did you get to know him and exchange letters!?"

"Well it's complicated…"

"I am willing to listen, dearest."

"Fine…I'll tell you just promise me…you won't tell anything to father."

"I promise, my sweet."

"Well" began the princess as she was remembering everything with the details "everything began two years ago, at the wolf festival at night, I wanted to go to that festival so bad…so I sneaked out of the castle…"

"You sneaked out of the castle? How?!" Asked the maid shocked.

"Well it's complicated and I am not willing to tell how" responded Zelda stubbornly.

"Fine, continue" said Impa, annoyed, nonetheless she continued listening carefully to her without interrupting her further.

"Well I saw everything the festival was so great…and then I saw a stall far from the others market stalls…I was so curious so I went to see it, and then I found two old twin Gerudo women they offered to read my future by tea leaves, they prepared tea and gave it to me and when I drunk it I fell asleep…and when I woke up…they told me everything about my future and then I went back to the castle" answered Zelda smiling innocently.

"Well you still didn't answer me about how you know the Gerudo king" the maid reminded her.

"Well… they told me about him"

"That's all? And what did they say about your future?"

"I forgot" replied the girl lowering her head.

"Fine, I won't tell anything to your father, just don't sneak out of the castle ever again! The most important thing is that nothing happened to you" said the older woman in a harsh tone as she was walking toward the door to leave the princess. "My dear, about the letter, why don't you express your feelings inside of it? I am sure he will appreciate." She added in a softer tone and then she left her little girl in her room.

Zelda was left alone in her room thinking, she didn't say all the truth to Impa she left some details unsaid. She put her head between her hands, her elbows on the table and remembered exactly how that evening went:

_It was a snowy cold night, Zelda was in her room, with a view of castle town, looking at the people outside having fun through her window. There were a lot of food stalls, and many other which were full of strange objects, mask stalls, and so many other things. Kids were running around and playing, adults put wolf masks on their faces and were playing with other kids, women and young girls were dancing to a loud music played by the street orchestra. She was so curious, she wanted to go out and discover the town, she wanted to go out to play with the others. Damn! what would she give to do so…But she couldn't, her father refused because she was royalty and royalty don't spend their time with peasants, that was the general rule…But the people were having so much fun, surely going only this once wouldn't hurt, besides nobody would notice her absence they will think she's asleep. After making a decision, she put a simple dress and long cape to hide herself in it, took some gold with her in case she would buy something and sneaked out of the castle through the secret passage way which led her to castle town. When she arrived she found herself absorbed by the beauty of the city. Everything was so bright and the food was free. She decided to get as many sweets as she could they looked all so delicious! She decided, then, to go around the stalls some were offering very strange objects…as she was walking she found herself strolling toward a strange tent. Now she was far from the crowd maybe a little too far…But she didn't care. She went straight to the tent. "Hello" she said with a little voice as she spread the tent's door open, "is someone here?" she added as she entered. She found herself in front of two strange old women bickering. The two women had green, wrinkled skin and dressed in black robes with white Gerudo patterns near the hems with an obi like belt around their waist, but one was wearing a blue jewel on her forehead and blue slippers and the other had a red jewel on her forehead and was wearing red slippers._

_'They must be Gerudo witches' thought Zelda, she was sure she saw them in a book._

_"I have enough Koume! Why does he refuse to make a child with one of the Gerudos!? He always refuse, he always go to steal books and read them and then when one of the monster country refute his authority he make war to them!" Cried the witch with the blue jewel._

_"Stop it Kotake! He is our son and he is old enough to know what is best for him!" Snapped the other_

_"Is it wrong for me to want grandchildren! Replied the first one."_

_"Excuse me" said Zelda with a higher voice._

_Both of the old Gerudo women turned toward her astonished._

_"Yes?" Asked flatly the one named Kotake. "Do you need something?"_

_"Who are you?" Asked Koume._

_"Well, my name is Zelda and I…"_

_"Wait!" Squeaked Koume. "Are you the princess Zelda?!"_

_"How did you know?!" Asked Zelda astonished._

_"Well it's not difficult to guess." said the old lady with the red jewel._

_"what do you need child?" Asked the one with a blue jewel with a honeyed voice._

_"Well actually…I came here because I was very curious." Replied Zelda after a long pause._

_"Oh but we can do a whole lot of thing, one of them is reading the future…Do you want us to read your future child?"_

_"Yes!" Said the young girl eagerly, she was oh so curious._

_"great! Please, come over here."  Said Kotake appearing next to a table in front of her._

_"We will tell you everything about your future!" Laughed Koume looking at the princess's golden bracelet._

_Zelda sat on the chair connected to the table, Koume made a crystal ball appear on the table._

_"Now dearie, I want you to look at the crystal ball, and don't quit looking at it until we tell you to do so. This is crucial!" Said one of the old witches._

_"To read your future of course!" Added the other._

_Zelda did what she was told, but she was looking at it she felt her thoughts were so far away, her conscience was fading…the time she found out it was a trap, it was already too late. The princess now was deeply asleep, her head falling on the table with a loud "thud"._

_"What a stupid girl!" Laughed the old hags._

_"Now my dear Koume, let's take her bracelet! If we sell it's going to make us earn  whole lots of gold!"_

_"Our kin is never going to die of hunger ever again!"_

_The twin sisters were now crying tears of joy; they had enough of seeing their daughters dying due to the harsh conditions in the desert!_

_As they were removing her bracelet, the princess's eyes twitched…And then they flew open._

_"You old hags!" She yelled. "How dare you rob me?!"_

_"Shut the hell up! You wench!" Screamed the old hags, while each of them was twisting her hand hurting her. "While you are pampered and taken care of inside of your big castle, our family is dying because of the harsh desert! You Hylians are the worst! Treating us Gerudos just like dirt!"_

_At that reply the young girl bit her lips, what the witches were saying was true, in the few times she sneaked out of the castle, she saw few Gerudo girls being verbally attacked without reasons and she knew the condition in the desert were bad but she didn't think they were that bad! And she also knew her father wouldn't do anything to solve that problem._

_"Please" begged Zelda "leave the bracelet, I will give you gold instead."_

_"What?!"Yelped the twins dumbfounded, letting her hands free._

_"I will give you gold." repeated the princess calmly "and also food."_

_"Is this a joke? "Asked the witches._

_"No, I know how you and your people are being treated here and I want to apologise on the behalf of the royal family and the people, until I become queen, this is the only thing I can do, if you come in the back of the castle, there is a secret passage leading to the inside of the castle, you will find me and I'll give you food but you must come when everyone is sleeping so that we don't get caught."_

_"How do we get to the passage away? " Asked the old women interested._

_"On the tower you will find a strange stone, press on it and the passage will open and go straight in all the way you will find me waiting for you with the food, we have too much food in the castle anyway."_

_"Alright! We will see you tomorrow then." Said Koume._

_"And don't try anything, princess, because we will know!" Added aggressively Kotake._

_I promise I won't." Retorted the young lady._

_On that note the old witches let her go and she left all her gold to them. Zelda was happy for today, she had accomplished a good action or… at least that's what she thought._

_The next day…or rather the next evening, late in the night, the old Gerudo twins did exactly what the princess said, and they found her indeed waiting for them with a big sack of food._

_"You cannot teleport from the outside to the castle, but you can do it when you are inside." Said the princess smiling._

_The two old women were stunned, she really did it!_

_"Thank you so much Princess Zelda you have all our gratitude!" Said solemnly Kotake_

_"This is enough food for a whole week for every single one in the tribe!" Exclaimed Koume gleaming with joy._

_"You are welcome!" Said the princess beaming._

_And every week the princess offered food to the Gerudos, and the Gerudo people were very grateful toward her; she even received a thank you-letter from their king and from that moment they began exchanging letters, the Gerudo king and the Hylian princess became very close through the letter._

_After she heard when her coronation would be, she invited all of the Gerudo tribe in the castle, every single one of them, in the dead of the night…that was when she prepare the big Pot of cactus soup. The king even came among his people. He looked incredibly handsome, he had charming golden eyes, long fiery red hair and beautiful dark skin. Zelda remembered her body tingle at his sight, something was mesmerizing about him, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him._

"Ah souvenir, souvenir." Exhaled the princess.

But the princess's daydream was interrupted by a thunder clap. She looked outside of the window, it was already dark outside. 'Already evening?' thought the princess, she shook her head and went back to her work; writing the letter to the one she was 'in love with' like her servant said it, and she was going to put all of her feelings inside of that letter, he is going to like it, that she was sure of it.

Little did Zelda know, dark stormy night were an ill omen in springtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :D If you don't like something or you want to leave a remark don't hesitate to post a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Witching hour plans

A black caped figure was running on a horse, in the dead of the night, while the storm was raging. But nothing could stop the ferocious black horse nor the caped figure, not even the storm, they were entering deep, deep in the forest. The horse stopped in front of a cabin, in the darkest depths of the forest, the horseman got down of its horse, led it to a nearby tree and tied it there. As the horseman arrived in front of the cabin’s door, he knocked loudly. The door opened by itself.  
As the man entered inside, a voice rang in the whole cabin. “Well, well, well, if it’s not the prince Edwin. Welcome to my humble household, to what I owe the pleasure of this visit, my lord?”  
“I salute you, Ô dark one, but first show me your face, and then we can talk” answered Edwin withdrawing the cape hiding his face.  
“Why should I?” Asked calmly the voice.  
“Because I am the PRINCE of this kingdom and if you don’t show yourself, I will...”  
“Clever answer” laughed the hiding man “If this is your wish than I will do so... you’re Highness”  
The hiding man stepped out of the shadow. The man was wrapped in too much silky fabric; we could only see his hands and his eyes.  
“Well for a very strong and dark wizard, lord Agahnim, you’re not so... impressive.” said Edwin in a sarcastic tone.  
“What do you want?” retorted the wizard, visibly annoyed.  
“Well as you must know, I am Edwin Harkinian, first of my name, prince of Hyrule and...”  
“Go straight to the point, you’re highness, I don’t have all night to listen to you!” The wizard interrupted him.  
“How dare you cut me off?” exclaimed the prince shocked and angry.  
But the wizard would have none of that; he was now glaring daggers at the prince.  
“Fine...”said Edwin scared for a moment “in three weeks, my sister is going to ascend to the throne.”  
“I don’t see where the problem is”  
“The problem is that Hyrule is going to fall if she takes the throne!”  
“I doubt that, she is the chosen one after all”  
“Only I AM the true king of Hyrule, nobody else is!”  
The prince was now boiling with rage.  
The wizard chuckled darkly; he knew the prince craved power. Edwin was proud, resentful and self-serving. But the dark mage didn’t care as long as he was going to be paid, it didn’t bother him the slightest.   
“Why didn’t you think of killing her and getting rid of her for once and for all?”  
“NO! That wench deserves worse!” replied the prince “besides they will know it’s me who would have killed her.”  
The wizard hummed thoughtfully.  
“A fate worse than death...I see, in that case I might have what you want...but you see, it’s not for free” added Agahnim.  
“The price is not a problem!” said the prince hastily.  
“Besides the price, I need time to make what you need...”  
“How much time do you need?”  
“About two weeks”  
“Great! I’ll be back here after two weeks to take what I want” said the prince eagerly as he turned towards the door to leave.  
“A moment!” stopped the wizard.  
The prince stopped dead on his track.  
“The princess must take the poison willingly, or else it will not work” added the dark mage.  
The young man turned back toward the mage.  
“Now, that is a big problem! How am I going to do so?!” he asked angrily.  
“That is your problem, you’re grace. Let me tell you more about the poison, it will plunge he into a deep eternal slumber from which she can wake up only and only by the most intense pain possible. Now wasn’t that what you wanted?”  
“The effect of the poison is great, that’s exactly what I wanted; but how am I going to make her take it willingly?” asked the prince more to himself than the other man.  
“I am sure you will find a way, you’re highness” smirked the wizard “Oh and don’t forget to leave the gold on the table next to you before you leave” he added.   
The prince left the cabin, and rode back to castle, at dawn, the poison’s problem not leaving his restless mind even for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is too short   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any feedback or remark or comment, something you don’t like or something you like don’t hesitate to post a review and tell me about it ;)   
> Thanks for reading


	4. A princess' life

 The tea Zelda had been served was delicious, and she found herself smiling.

“It smells so lovely” she said with a smile.

Madame Telma smiled kindly at her.

“I am glad that is to your taste, my dear” answered softly the lady.

The princess went to the literary Salon of Madame Telma, that day after being invited by the lady. The princess was accompanied by her lady in waiting, Impa. Several other noblewomen were seated at a nearby table talking pleasantly.

Even though it was her first time, the soon-to-be queen was talking with ease and confidence. Impa turned toward the Noble Lady and asked “Have you always liked the roses, you’re ladyship?”, since the princess’s attendant entered the room, she had been quite taken by the roses adorning the ceiling.

“Well, that’s…” the other lady trailed off, she seemed hesitant.

“Impa, the ceiling means ‘that we are under the rose’, it’s said to be an old tradition, conversation held ‘under the rose’ are to be kept secret by all involved. The implication is that any conversation held in this salon is to be confidential.” Answered Zelda

Madame Telma watched the exchange between the woman and the princess and then spoke with admiration in her voice:

“Just as I expected from the bearer of wisdom, you are very knowledgeable, indeed”.

“Forgive me, your ladyship, I didn’t mean to interrupt” replied the princess, blushing.

“Not at all, princess” said the lady, smiling “I must confess something you’re highness, before I met you I imagined you to be a simple childish princess. But after talking with you several times, I’ve come to realise that I believe in you princess and you are going to be a great queen, governing with wisdom, I trust you.”

“Well, Madame Telma, I am very touched, thank you, I’ll try to live up at your expectations.” Said solemnly the young woman.

“To be honest, your highness there is a matter I would like to discuss with you.” Smiled the noblewoman…

As the carriage returned to the castle, Zelda thought about her conversation with lady Telma…

_“To be honest, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you.”_

_“There is?” asked the princess._

_The young woman exchanged a brief glance with Impa._

_“You’re highness, are you familiar with the village of Kakariko?”_

_Kakariko village is in the East of the castle town, the soon-to-be queen had never visited the area, but she remembered hearing about it during Shadrian’s lessons._

_“Did something happen there?” she asked_

_“As our princess, you may have already heard this, the change of leadership has ruined that area.”_

_Lady Telma was very concerned about the wellbeing of Kakariko’s villagers as she spoke._

That’s what really meant, to be a princess; she was focused on each and every matter that occurred in the country, and find appropriate ways to deal with them. ‘But to think that these problems are occurring in Kakariko which wasn’t very far from the castle town, and I didn’t know a thing about it!’ she though, angry at herself, she clenched her hands into fists, ashamed of her lack of awareness ‘I have to get better at this!’ she told herself.

“Princess”

Impa’s voice startled her, and she turned toward her.

“Yes?”

“We arrived at the castle, aren’t going to come down?”

“Oh! Yes sorry Impa, my mind was on the moon” she said as she climbed down the carriage.

It was late in the afternoon, Zelda and her attendant headed toward the castle’s big portal, they penetrated the palace, and parted ways. Impa went to the kitchens to prepare tea, and the princess went straight to her room. She found a new letter on her table, she recognized it right away; it was the letter of the Gerudo king, the answer she eagerly awaited! She opened it, and read the content. As she was reading, she heard a knock at her door. “Enter” she said, Impa entered.

"Well, well, isn’t our future queen beaming? "Said the attendant with a smile.

"I really can’t hide anything from you." Smiled the princess.

"So tell me, what is it?"

"hmmm, you’ll have to guess." Said the princess after hiding the letter, thinking that that letter is going to be a sweet secret she’s going to keep to herself.

"come now, tell me… Oh! Don’t tell me it’s related to the barbarian king of thieves!"

"King of the Gerudos, Impa, not thieves! Corrected the princess, besides he is definitely NOT a barbarian, he is an exquisite, genteel person!"

Impa was baffled at the reply of her baby. She was head over heels in love with that man!

"Zelda, you are like a daughter to me, I have to warn you, you are going the wrong way, your father won’t agree to your union. That will be a big problem."

"Big problems are here to be solved." Said stubbornly the soon-to-be queen.

"Right, Zelda I am not here to argue with you, you are big enough to know what is good for you. I came here to tell you that your father request your presence and supper is going to served shortly."

"I will meet him in a moment." Answered the princess.

On that note, the servant left the room. Zelda did the same after shortly after her, walking a spring in her step toward the king’s room.

She knocked on her father’s door, she was answered by an “enter” more tired than usual.

She entered the room, she was shocked to see her father paler than usual, looking more tired and…sick.

"Father, you don’t seem so well. How are you feeling?"

"It’s nothing child, I am just facing some…difficulties related to aging nothing more." The king shrugged off.

"I shall call a doctor later for you."

"But there is no need to that!"

"Enough! Father, health must not be taken lightly!"

"Fine". Conceded the king, he was in no mood to quarrel with his sweet daughter. "So did you have a good time in Telma’s literary salon? Tell me how was it?"

"It was good, I was a little bit nervous, but I had a good time discussing with the ladies."

She avoided talking about Kakariko village, fearing that it will worry him more. Instead she preferred talking about the light subjects she talked about with the noblewomen, like art and sciences. She would seek help in that matter from her closest advisor and tutor, Shadrian.          

"That is very interesting my dear." Smiled the king.

"Thank you father." She answered with a bright smile. "Impa said dinner is going to be served, why don’t you join me?"

"I would like that very much my dear, although I am not that hungry…"

"Why? What did you eat?"

"Er…Well…"

In a flash, she guessed it, the horrible truth…

"Father! You didn’t eat anything! You are losing appetite!"

‘He must be very ill…’ thought Zelda ‘I must call the physician as fast as I can, I will send him a letter this evening, he will hopefully come tomorrow evening.

"Not really, my sweet." Her father answered softly. "I will join you for dinner, but it’s been so long the last time I heard you play violin, so I wish to hear you play it for me."

"I will play everything you wish father, as long as you eat something. I will be waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Alright." Said the king.

After the princess left he father’s room, and was now walking in the corridors leading to the dining hall, she heard soft sobs. She turned her head toward the noise. She found the source of the soft cries was a maid curled up in the corner. The soon-to-be queen headed toward the poor girl and kneeled by the servant’s side, she noticed a tray and a bowl of soup pilled over the carpet with countless other food also spilled on the ground. As Zelda looked more, she noticed that the poor girl had scorched arms and hands.        

The princess, put a hand reassuringly over the girl’s shoulder:

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked worryingly.

"Nothing my lady, I just fell"…sobbed the servant.

Something was telling her that the crying girl, was not telling the truth.

"I know you. Smiled kindly the princess, while caressing the maid’s hair. You are Demelza, right?"

The servant nodded, she seemed mortified.

"You are not the kind of girl who drop a tray full of food and cry over it…Now come, tell me."           

 The servant cried harder. It was obvious, she was distraught, and Zelda was going to discover why. 

 "No… I… can’t…My lady…. shouldn’t bother…"she hardly articulated between sobs.

"If I don’t bother to care and serve my beloved subjects, than who am I to care for?"

The servant looked at the princess with wide eyes.

"But first let’s take care of your wounds, shall we?" Said the princess as she was healing the girl’s burned area with magic, she put her gleaming hands over it and the burn disappeared right away.

"Now, tell me, I promise I won’t tell anyone." Promised Zelda after attending to Demelza’s wounds.

After the girl calmed down, she decided to tell her everything:

"You promise to not tell anyone?" Anxiously asked the maid.

"I do." Answered Zelda reassuringly.

"Well…I took the supper to the prince as he asked me to…When I did, he asked me to stay and then, he called me names and said bad things to me…"

"what did he say?"

"He said that I was a fat skunk and that I had limited intelligence, I was a peasant with horrible face, that it is good that my husband went to Labrynia, he would not see my ugly face…"cried the servant.

The Princess, succeeded at healing the physical wound but not the moral. Her brother had a habit to pick on somebody until he felt good and destroy the individual morally. He wouldn’t dare pick on his sister because she would report it to her father, so he attack servants but only girls and women.                  

"And then, when he tasted the soup, it was still hot and he didn’t like its taste, so he tried to spill it over my face, but I protected it with my hands, that’s why I was burnt…"added sadly the maid.

The princess hummed thoughtfully, before going to the dining hall, she was going to make a stop at her brother’s room to give him a piece of her mind.

"Alright Demelza, I will take care of that matter, you can go rest."

"Thank you my lady." Said the maid reassured.

 

Zelda entered her brother’s room without knocking and closed the door behind her forcefully. Edwin was sitting lazily on a puff chair.

He looked toward her, the princess’ face was red, and she was literally enraged:

"Edwin, your behaviour is inadmissible, can’t you treat maids as people and not as slaves? Or is it too hard for you. Nobody is here to serve you."

"Well if they are not, then they take their things and leave." Answered calmly the boy eyeing his sister with disdain.    

"This is the third time a problem related to your behaviour is occurring, you are lucky father is too busy to take care of you, but believe me it’s going to change very soon when I’ll become queen. Watch your behaviour very carefully my dear brother, because I will be merciless!"

‘That is, if you become a queen’ thought darkly the monstrous prince.

 On that note the girl stormed out of the prince’s room and went to join her father in the dining hall.

      

After a long time, the prince decided to have a stroll in the castle. As he was walking he heard a melody played on a violin.

‘Must be in the dining hall’ thought the prince ‘I wonder, who is this disgusting player who disturb the quite of the night? This music is atrocious’

When he arrived at the dining hall, he found no one but the princess who was playing the violin and the king eagerly listening to her, they already finished their dinner. The princess was beaming with pride and the king couldn’t be happier, such a love between his father and his sister. ‘How pathetic’ thought the prince. Suddenly, an idea blossomed inside of his twisted mind…He knew exactly how to make the poison work on nagging little sister. He smirked darkly at his idea, then he feigned anger on his face and cleared his throat to signal his presence. Zelda and her father both turned their attention to him.

"Well, my dear son. Smiled happily the king. I was listening to you sister, she plays violin amazingly well. Why don’t you join us?"

Zelda blushed at the compliment.

"Really? When I heard it, I thought it was the wailing of a banshee, but I have another suggestion. Snapped Edwin. Why doesn’t she stop? Because I am trying to sleep, and this is literally impossible with this horrible noise."

The princess glared daggers at him.

"Oh, well…"exhaled the king. "Excuse her, dear, I asked her. The fault is on me. We will stop and let you have a good rest."

"I was going to stop anyway." Said the princess, disheartened and frustrated.

The prince turned back on his hills and went back to his room. Followed shortly by his father who went to his own room. 

As Zelda entered her own room, closing forcefully the door behind her. ‘That pig!’ thought madly the princess ‘Always here to humiliate me or to take any occasion to rip my happiness away from me!’ she whipped the tears of frustration, sat on the table and reached for a paper, a quill and an ink. Her brother was a minor problem right now, she has a bigger problem. Now she must write a letter to the physician to take care of her father and cure this strange illness of his.

When she finished her task, she sent it with a crow hoping nothing would happen to stop it. Then she went back to her room.

As she laid on her bed enjoying the warmth, she remembered that today is the day she offers food to the Gerudos.

She waited until she was sure that everyone in this castle was asleep and then headed towards the kitchen. She prepared the sack of food she would give to the twinrova and headed to the entrance of the passageway where she waited for the twin Gerudo witches.

After waiting impatiently, the entrance of the secret passageway opened, the silhouette of the person was hidden in the darkness…

"Good evening princess…Or should I say my queen."

The voice who spoke was luxuriously dark and rich, a pleasure to Zelda’s ears. She blushed and looked closely, at her pleasant surprise it was Ganondof, the Gerudo king. He advanced toward her, took her hand and pressed a delicate chaste kiss to it. The girl blushed deeply enjoying herself quite a lot.

"Good evening lord Ganondorf." She smiled shyly.

The soon-to-be queen invited the king of the Gerudos in. She took her guest to the dining hall, where she opened a bottle of wine and offered him a glass wine and took another one and started talking to him about everything and anything.

As the Gerudo king was drinking he was becoming more ‘handy’, touching the princess, caressing her hand softly and then going up to her hair and caressing them as well. Zelda wasn’t objecting, in the contrary, she was enjoying the sweet attentions of the dark lord.

Their tryst was interrupted by dawn, Ganondorf had to leave or else, the princess’s secret was going to be discovered. She took her lover to the entrance of the secret passageway, hands in hands. Ganondorf took the sack and looked for the last time to the princess.

“Well, until next week, princess…” he said sadly, he was very reluctant to leave her, but he had no choice.

Zelda couldn’t speak too sad to leave him too, she advanced toward him, and the wine she drank erased all trace of shyness. She put of her hands on his cheeks, the kiss that followed was soft and gentle, and he was eager in chasing after her lips nearly asking for a second kiss that was far more passionate and deeper than the first.

But he had to stop, at the risk of taking her right there, right at that moment. He reluctantly cut off their kiss, and head toward the door taking the sack full of food, leaving the princess that he adored behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to show a little of Zelda’s life, also to depict the personality of the prince as a narcissistic pervert: (It can look like someone who loves himself too much (as in bragging), but this isn't necessary. The person can be a covert narcissist. It often shows in persistent inability to account for the needs and feelings of others, such that the person appears selfish. This stems from low or absent capacity for empathy, and he doesn’t stop harassing you even when you give him a service for free he will continue harassing). Well because I have two very close relative who have that disorder, so it’s easier for me and I wanted to give more depth to Edwin. I also wanted to depict Zelda as quite aggressive towards him and doesn’t accept his behaviour. And finished with a lovely sweet tryst between the demon king and the angelic princess.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)  
> Thanks for reading me, see you in the next chapter. ;)


	5. Zelda's duties and obstructions

Ganondorf materialized inside of the Gerudo fortress, the sack of food in his hands. It was a little late in the morning. He was in messy state, he had dark circle under his eyes and dishevelled hair.

Soon he was joined by the Twinrova.

"Good morning, son." Both of the witches chimed at the same time.

"Oh mother, good morning." He said in a tired voice

"Why are you so late?" Asked Koume.

"did you have a problem inside of the castle?" Asked Kotake, worried.

"what did those Hylian do to you?!" Asked both of the Gerudo witches at the same time, anxiously.

"Both of you calm down! Nothing happened inside of the castle! ... I just had a long discussion with Zelda…"

"about what?" Asked the twins at the same time.

"Well…about political matters!" He replied hastily.

He was definitely not going to tell them about, his lovely tryst with the princess, last night.

"And what did…"Began one of those witches.

"Enough questions! I brought the food, now eat!" Said the Gerudo king cutting her off.  Ganondorf put the sack on the floor next to the twin old women and went directly to his room.

Both of Koume and Kotake wanted to know, what were those political matters, but asking now would be useless; their son was unwilling to speak. Little did they know; their king spoke about everything with the Hylian princess except political matters.  

As Ganondorf was lying on his bed, thinking about his last night, he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

“Enter” he answered, irritated that his daydream had been interrupted.          

"Well, well, well, Ô my king, tell me about those political matters…Was princess Zelda a good kisser?" Asked Nabooru, eyeing him mischievously.

Nabooru was a regent, a loyal adviser to the king and his loving sister, whenever he was on an errand away from the Gerudo valley, she would take his role and she would support him in every decision he would make.

"I don’t know what you are talking about! Now get out of my room, I had a long night yesterday and I’d like to rest, I have an important duty to attend to later." Replied Ganondorf, visibly annoyed.

"Oh? was it more than a kiss!?"

The Gerudo king was now glaring at his big sister, he took a pillow and threw it at her face and she easily dodged it.

The king’s sister was now on the ground laughing, much to her brother’s frustration.

"Come now!" She said. "You might be bigger than me but I am older and wiser than you, it’s so obvious! You are so easy to read!"

"Ha! That is what you think!"

"Oh? Really? You only talk about her all day, you exchange one hundred letters with her…"

"You read my letters!?"

"Yes, last time you asked me to read the letter of the Zora queen, so that I could answer her, it’s not my fault if you can’t organize your letters and hide your personal ones. You know what I found? Fifteen letters from Zelda, one letter from the Zoras and another from the Gorons…"

Ganondorf was red with embarrassment and anger. How could he forget to hide his letters!? He forgot that he had a curious fiend as a sister.    

 "Oh let’s not forget how you can’t stop talking about her day and night to me! She added. And the countless advice you ask to me about women! Let’s not mention the love birds’ looks both of you and the princess were exchanging the day she invited us for the dinner…Oh! And the funniest one of them all was when you literally begged the Twinrova to go at their place last night!"

"I just don’t want those old hags to be burdened!" He uselessly defended himself.

"Really? She asked sarcastically. The old twins can teleport themselves from inside of the castle! I am sure you know that."

Ganondorf was discovered. He was sure sometimes that his sister knew him more than he knew himself, thus he couldn’t hide anything from her.  

"But I don’t blame you. She added. You are a man after all and you are not immune to her intelligence and her beauty…I admit sometimes I do wonder about my orientations..."

"Nabooru!"

"Fine! Why aren’t you able to take jokes!? No need to be angry… What I mean is, that what you and the Princess share can open more opportunities and would secure the aid we need more than a trade agreement."

"Do you mean…"

"Exactly." Replied Nabooru cutting her brother off. I suggest you tell her about that.

On that note, the king’s sister went out of his room.

Zelda was in her room, lying on the bed. As she closed her eyes to sleep even a little bit before her maid arrived to rouse her, she heard a loud knock on her door.

“Enter” she answered tiredly. She was irritated, she didn’t even have the time to close her eyes!

“My sweet little Zelda, are you already awake?” asked kindly Impa “You are such an early bird, I understand why all Hyrule wakes up with a smile in the morning, you are giving a good example…Wait…You look like you didn’t sleep at all, you still have your dinner dress, you have dark circles under your eyes and your hair is in such a mess!”

Zelda rolled her eyes, she didn’t want to answer.

“I spent the whole night in the library; I couldn’t sleep.” She lied.

The maid hummed, she wasn’t convince.

“Alright, get ready for today’s lesson with your tutor” the maid said.

“Impa, I sent a letter yesterday to the physician, did you receive the answer?” Asked the princess.

“Oh, yes, he will arrive this evening.” The servant smiled.

“Excellent” the soon-to-be queen answered. “Prepare the room for him.” She added.

 “Excellent initiative you had there, Zelda. It’s been two days the king was sick, he is lying on his bed, curled and refusing to eat anything while whatever this illness was running its course, do you think it’s provoked by that strange Zoran dish?”

“I hope so, Impa, I really hope so…” The princess trailed off.

Zelda had a bad feeling about all of this. ‘It wasn’t the said strange dish…something is definitely going on’ she thought.

“The doctor will clear everything, hopefully, my father will recover soon enough.” Said the soon-to-be queen, as she entered her stocking and chemise. She put her corset on and asked Impa to fasten it for her.

The princess turned around to face her maid after she had tied the laces in a neat bow, and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” the servant answered warmly.

The girl slipped her petticoats over her corset, then as the underskirt went over that, followed by the overskirt, then the starched bodice of her gown.

“Sometimes I envy the Gerudo, they don’t have all this mess to put on; our attire here is much more complicated…”

“Ugh! Princess how dare you! Those savage have uncivilized and indecent clothes…”

“I told you to stop calling them that way! When you’ll get to know them, you’ll change your mind! They are refined and sweet people, they don’t complicate their life with trivial matters like our…”

“Stop defending them, princess! The men’s roles are done by women! That, by itself, is telling long about their society; uncivilized and unnatural!”

“I don’t agree with you! First because they have only one man in the tribe, and second unnatural is the women hiding and never reaching their goal whereas women accepting her differences, in either physical or mental strength then finding a different way to achieve her goals, which in this case is the “men’s roles”, is natural.”

“Do you mean that if you were to take a sword, you would fight like a man?”

“If I was trained, yes, I would find a way to fight even better than a man!”

“Ugh! Princess, I am flabbergasted! What you are saying is so wrong! That Gerudo corrupted you!” exclaimed the maid utterly outraged.

“Right” shrugged the princess as she went out of her room to have break-fast. As soon as she finished, she went to her private studies where Shadrian, her tutor and most reliable advisor, was waiting for her for her daily lesson.   

“we will begin by neighbor’s counties’ languages, history and imperial studies followed by a light lunch and in the afternoon we will conclude by political relations and  we will go over etiquette practice and your regal walk and finally rest until tomorrow.” He said as Zelda entered her private studies.        

 ‘Such a hard work, all this in one day!’ thought painfully the soon-to-be queen.

“You look rather pale, my lady did you sleep poorly?” asked Shadrian

“I had trouble sleeping last night” answer hastily the princess

“Yes of course, well no need to worry, by the time you finish your curriculum today you’ll have no trouble sleeping.” Smiled the tutor

‘In other words, I’ll be completely exhausted’ thought sorely Zelda.

“Remember, a princess doesn’t live a life of leisure nor does she do as she pleases, I’ve made sure of that with this schedule.” Said the scholar.

Because the coronation was in few weeks, the princess had to double her work to reach her coronation ready.

When Zelda would doze off, her tutor would wake her up, with a smile…But his eyes were all but smiling, saying coolly “Princess, you look like you were about to sleep…But that’s just my imagination right?”

The young lady’s face would flush and she would wake up instantly.

Zelda’s lessons finished late in the afternoon, to her delight she finally got to rest.  

“Well your highness, how do you feel” Asked Shadrian with a large smile.

“Very tired.” She answered dryly the princess.

“That was foolish on your part to not sleep yesterday…What was on your mind?”

“Well…”

Obviously, the soon-to-be queen wasn’t going to tell him about her rendezvous, even if her tutor was reliable, no doubt it would slip to the king’s ears and there would be some bloodshed with it… She decided to choose her words carefully…Suddenly an urgent matter stuck her.

“I heard about the situation in Kakarico village…It is leaving quite ill at ease”

“Tell me about it” replied her tutor intrigued.

Slowly and methodically, Zelda explained the whole situation to the scholar, not leaving any detail behind. Her tutor didn’t interrupt her and listened to her carefully.

“Well” He said after his student finished her tale “that’s very problematic, my dear lady…But as I always say every problem has a solution and sometimes solution is right under our nose and we are too blind to see it…Anyway I’ll make a research about that and we will find a solution.”

“I hope so, shad, I hope”

“Not I hope Princess, we will!” her tutor rectified, winking at her.

“Alright, we will!” smiled the girl.

On that note the soon-to-be queen left her private study to go to the library, after remembering and evoking the destabilized situation in the village, every trace of sleep left her. She went through the corridors which led her to the library as she arrived in front of the library, she looked the window. It was already dark outside.

‘Already evening’ thought the princess ‘Time pass so quickly, it won’t be long until the doctor finally arrive’

She entered the library, and found her brother inside the library.

“Good evening, Edwin” she said calmly, as she went to search for her book.

The prince nodded at her in return.

She scoured the shelves, searching for one book in particular. After an hour of searching, she finally found it. She picked it with a self-satisfied smile.

‘STRANGE ILLNESS AND THEIR ORIGIN’

She went to seat on a chair next to a table.

“Would, you be so kind as to give me that book, sister?” Aske her brother as he joined her sitting in front of her.

“Of course”

She took the book from the table on her right and gave it to her brother. It was a chronological list of important families, both in the kingdom of Hyrule, and elsewhere.She recalled this tome from some time ago, when she had flicked through it in idleness. As Edwin received the book, he didn’t even thanked, he just gave his sister a honeyed smile.

“Well sister, that’s a very interesting book you are reading now, what is the reason you are reading it?”

“If you spent more time with father, you would understand” she answered dryly.

Her brother feigned concern and anxiety, and asked:

“What happened to father? I didn’t hear any of it! Tell me!”

“Oh? How come you didn’t hear any of it? It’s indeed a good question.”

“I have too many duties to attend to!”

“Of course” the sarcasm was heavy in the princess’ reply “Father is very ill, he refuse to eat anything and he is barely able to move”

“That is a disaster! Why didn’t you call a physician?”

“That’s what I did! He will be coming shortly”

“Good! Besides that do you have any problem?”

“Of course not!”

“Think of that very carefully!”

‘No! He couldn’t!’ thought the princess.

“I am thinking maybe of a political matter; things like that do not happen by coincidence…”

‘He did!’ thought Zelda in total disbelief.

“What are you talking about?! Spit it out Edwin!” the princess snapped.

 

“Well of course I am talking about the situation in Kakarico village!”

“How did you know about it?!”

“Well, who didn’t hear about that?”

“The only one in the castle who knows about that is Shadrian! You listened to our Conversation!”

“Well, I was walking next to your private studies door, you were speaking too loudly, so I heard everything!”

“Liar!” retorted the princess sharply.

 “Anyway, you can’t handle a situation like that… you are not a good queen, Hyrule is going to suffer under you, let me guide you and listen to my advice or leave the thrown to me.”

Zelda felt her blood boil in her veins from:

“I am better ruler than you would ever be, you are self-centred, insufferable and futile, you can’t even manage to carry a half decent conversation, you spend all of your time gambling gold, loosing and bedding different women or whores, Hyrule will fall only when it would be in your hands!” the princess’ voice was quite but it cut through the room like a knife.

Edwin screamed with rage and rushed toward his sister, he pulled her hair with force and began beating her, but quickly she smashed, the book, previously in her hand, on his face with such a force he fell on the floor and his lower lip bled.   

“I am the princess of Hyrule and future queen!” She yelled, and glared at him harder than ever, furious “If you ever try to lay one hand over me that would be the last time you will ever have hands!”

She stormed out of the library.

As she was walking quickly, she encountered a footman.

“I was searching for you my lady, the doctor has arrived.” Said the footman,with a bow.

“I will meet him this instant, where is he?” she asked.

“He is within the reception room.” The servant replied

The princess put aside her anger and rushed to meet the physician. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the 5th chapter of this fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed if you have any feedback or remark or comment, something you don't like or something you like don't hesitate to post a comment and tell me about it. :)


	6. POISON, DISCORD AND FINALLY A PLAN

The doctor stayed at the King's bedside, and worked his art as best as he could. On the third day, the monarch's color returned. On the seventh day, and much to the doctor's delight, the royal patient asked for a breakfast more solid and consistent than broth. The doctor left the king to inform the princess of that progress in her father’s health, still, it is no surprise when Edwin appears...outwardly from nowhere. “How is he?”

“Much better today, thankfully,” the physician replies and takes the spectacles from his nose, “Slowly, but he is recovering.”

The prince smiled and put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, “Good. When I saw him yesterday, he seemed much stronger. I was worried for him. This illness set upon him so quickly.”

The old man nodded. “I'm still not sure what made him ill.” He looked up at the young man with a frown. “I don't like it, my lord. It's all very strange. I don't like it one bit.”

The prince squeezed the man's shoulder, to reassure him. And to quiet him. He saw Zelda long before the old doctor did, dressed in her morning dress as she rounds the corner and stops.

“What's strange?” she asked.

“The king’s illness,” Edwin said, the concern in his voice measured against the doctor's discomfort. He felt the tension in the doctor's drawn up shoulder and squeezed again. A warning.

Zelda frowned. “Has he gotten worse?”

“Not at all, your grace. In fact, he is with a maid, eating his breakfast now.”

“If he is better, then why is his illness strange? Doctor?” she asked. The prince would answer for him, if given the chance. Zelda is determined not to give him that chance.

The doctor hesitated and looks at Edwin for support. The hand on his shoulder felt heavy, like lead and the old man seemed to shrink beneath it. He swallows before he answers. “I don't know what made him sick, Your Highness,” he said slowly, carefully.

Zelda hides her confusion behind indifference. “It is not a dish with expired ingredients, then?”

The doctor answers, “Not at all princess, I am not really sure, it’s not really clear… ”

“Tell me anyway!”

“It doesn't matter.” Edwin squeezes again and the doctor is silent. Zelda notes it but says nothing. “Our father is getting well. He would want to see you certainly, my sister. You may speak to the doctor afterward.” It took Zelda several minutes to process what just happened.

She hurried up and stopped in front of the doctor and pleaded:

“Please, tell me what’s wrong with my father, I know it was a strange illness from the beginning…”

“It might be poison, this kind of rare poison it kills the person slowly…” explained the doctor slowly with a lot of hesitation.

Edwin wanted to stop the doctor from speaking but it was too late…He had to play along or he risked to be discovered.

“How dare you keep this secret?! This is scandalous! Why didn’t you tell this earlier?!” he feigned outage.

“But my lord you didn’t let me talk…”

“This is nonsense! What a stupid excuse, I don’t remember holding a sword against your throat! You should be able to speak thus!”

The doctor was utterly befuddled, Zelda looked at both of the men with confusion. But soon she understood, she was no fool to fall in her brother’s game, he had hidden something, something wicked but she didn’t understand what. However, she decided to let it sleep for now; she would take care of that matter later, for now she had to take care of her father and protect him no matter the cost

“Is he going to be alright? Will the poison’s effect be removed for ever?” she asked.

“Certainly my lady, for now his highness needs peace and a lot of rest”

The physician turned towards the exit of the castle, his case in his hand, ready to leave.

He bowed to both the prince and the princess:

“My work is done here, I shall go and take care of my other patients. Keep me informed about his highness’ health, if something happened, send me a raven I’ll come back here as soon as I can.”

“Thank you very much for your work doctor, you saved our father’s life…We can never thank you enough…”

“It’s nothing my child” The healer reassured her “I can see your father’s condition left you restless and worried, you also need some repose, do not work too hard or all your effort would go to naught”

On that note the doctor, walked away.

The princess stood there, thoughtful. Who would do such a thing as poisoning her father? And to whom would it benefit? Her though were interrupted by her brother “Are you going to stand here until the sun comes out?” he mocked her.

She glared at him and then walked away, she found her feet were leading her to her private studies, as she opened the door, she was greeted by her tutor Shadrian.

“Good afternoon, my lady, how are you today? You look like you didn’t sleep at all, is it because of your father’s health?”

“Yes, I just learnt he was poisoned” she answered, her voice heavy with worries and tiredness.

The scholar looked shocked and asked “Who would do such a thing?!”

“I have no idea” Answered Zelda. “But I will uncover that mystery soon” She added more determined than ever.

“Good...After many days of research, my work came to fruition, some people are against you taking the thrown, however I found that also many people are for you to take the thrown; there are also many people working in the shadows: spreading confusion and terror in that village they are working for…someone, they are trying to stir up the village; I think it’s an attempt to discourage you and prevent you to take the thrown.” Claimed the tutor.

‘As if it wasn’t enough, someone is poisoning my father and now other are sowing discord inside of that village’ mused Zelda quite distressed.

“Worry not your highness, I am sure we will find a solution” the scholar reassured “But for now you have to take care of your own health, we can’t have you die of exhaustion right before the coronation, can we?” he winked.

“Thank you very much Shad, for everything you did to me, I can never thank you enough for that.” The princess beamed.

“You are very welcome, you’re highness, now go to rest” replied the scholar. 

The soon-to-be queen left her private studies and went to her chambers, As she opened the door she heard the clap of bird wings, to her big surprise, it was a bird…No actually it was a paper in the shape of a bird flying in circles within the room, at a moment and fell gracefully on the table and unfolded itself to reveal the true form of the paper. She hurried to go read the paper.

To her delight, it was a letter from the Gerudo king asking her how she was and telling her that he was going to see her tonight to talk about political matters and future agreement for the betterment of the relation between Gerudo and Hylian. She took the paper folded it and hide it in her night-table. Thrilled, she seized her quill and another paper and wrote an answer. After sending it by a raven, she went to her bed and finally get a well-deserved sleep.

The soon to be queen was so exhausted that she slept until late in the afternoon. Yet her sleep was interrupted by nightmares, revealing several different images, all of them were equally horrible; but then again all of them revealing the same fate of her father, his death. The death cases were different; suffocation to death, executed by beheading, poison, torture, evisceration and countless other unpleasant demises.  Zelda awaked of her tormented sleep, feeling as if she didn’t sleep at all, the mystery behind her father’s poisoning not leaving her a second. She put her evening dress and walked toward her bookshelf, choosing a book randomly. She recognized a book of her tender childhood, Impa always read that book whenever she was going to sleep. The princess flipped the book to his cover page, the title of that book was “SLEEPING BEAUTY”. She learnt the story by heart through her childhood. She could still hear Impa’s voice telling the story:

 _“Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a king and a queen,_ _after many childless years, welcome the birth of their daughter, Princess Arya_ _. They proclaim a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the princess and celebrate her birth. But angered upon not being invited to the feat, a mad witch curses the princess, proclaiming that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle_ _of an enchanted spinning wheel_ _and die. But a kind fairy used a blessing to alter the curse so that instead of dying, Aurora will fall into a deep_ _sleep_ _from which she can only be awakened by true love's_ _first kiss._

_And at that time the she would interrupt her:_

_“What kind of foolish magic would be destroyed by a kiss?”_

_“Silence little one and let me finish!” The maid said in amused and annoyed tone “The king scared for his daughter’s life_ _orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned. The fairy doesn’t believe it is going to save the little girl and she spirit the baby away to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest until the day of her sixteenth birthday. Years later, Arya, called Rose by the fairies, has grown up into a beautiful and young girl. The day of her sixteenth birthday the fairy take Aurora back to the castle that evening…”_

_“That’s all the princess will go to her family and will wed a young prince?”_

_The servant laughed, and replied: “No, silly, the mad witch then appears, and magically lures Arya away from the fairies and tricks the princess into touching the spinning wheel in a tower. Despite efforts to stop her by the three fairies, Aurora pricks her finger, completing the curse, and falls into a deep sleep.  He awakens Arya with true love's first kiss, finally breaking the curse_

_Princess Arya and the Prince live happily ever after.” Finished happily Impa…_

Her reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Enter”

Her chambermaid entered and told her that her tutor wished to see her in her private study this instant. She put the book back to its place and went to her private study.

She found the scholar there, he was sitting across a table:

“Good evening your highness, please take a sit” He said softly.

“Good evening Shadrian, what is the reason of summoning me?”

“Well, I was as usual reading history book inside the library I came across the history of Amlaíb…Tell me Zelda, What do you know of that person?”

The princess rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed by her tutor being enigmatic again; “If people learnt from the past they wouldn’t do the same mistake” he asserted.

“I don’t know!” the now irritated soon-to-be queen answered, “Wasn’t it the king who has been poisoned?” She asked as a cold realization washed over her.

“Of course not!” the scholar answered “This is outrageous princess you are supposed to know this we reviewed this lesson a week ago! It was king Alenios who was the poisoned king!”

“But by whom was Alenios poisoned?” asked Zelda.

“This is not the question princess” replied Shadrian, annoyed.                             

   “By whom was he poisoned?” the young lady insisted.

“If you want to know then I advise you to go read about him, there are many books about him…Now focus on your goal and not on someone else.” The professor cut her off.

“But I need to know…My father was poisoned and if what you say about history is true then maybe we can know who the wannabe assassin of my father is!”

“If you really want to know, the assassin of Alenios is…His own son, the prince was mad, power and blood-hungry and all Hyrule declined and was totally destroyed during his reign, due to defeated wars, corruptions and many other mayhems, that mad prince was killed by a man called Ellyrios who is…”

“My great- grand-father.” Zelda finished.  

“I know what you are thinking princess, but I don’t think your brother would commit such an atrocity” the tutor replied knowing what his student was thinking. “True your brother, the prince, wants to take the thrown, but he wouldn’t go this far to get what he wants especially not killing his own father…Fear not, we will uncover the identity of the king’s would-be murderer.”  He gently continued.

The young woman didn’t seem convinced, however she didn’t argue with her tutor.

“Back to the king Almaib, now. I will tell you, however next time pay more attention to your lesson. Many of his people weren’t convinced of him being a good king, there were also discordance and besides all of that he had to fight war…What he did was earning his  people’s trust and show confidence and his leadership skills…”

“So what did he do?” Asked Zelda impatiently  
“He did a speech in front of all his folk, and what a magnificent speech it was! It brought all his nation to his side and realized his goal, that is to say, to be seen as their true and rightful king and get his army to fight by his side in his battle against the Labrynnian king.”

“I see” replied finally the princess.

“If you give me enough time, Princess, I can manage to write for you an excellent speech which will…”

“That won’t be necessary, Shadrian, thank you very much. I’d like to write my speech by myself I’d like to win the trust of my people by myself and prove that I am as a good leader as any good king who reigned over Hyrule.”

The scholar smiled “I like your spirit princess, you are one of my best student… Now let’s decide of the date and place of delivering the speech.”

“For the place, how about the public place on top of the platform.”

“Excellent choice, your highness, for the date I would suggest the day before your coronation.”

“Good, it is settled then. I will write a speech for that special day, until then…”

 “My lady, are you sure you are alright…let me at least help you a little…”

The princess smiled “Truly Shad, I am alright, I still have eleven days until the coronation and ten days to finish writing the speech. But thank you very much for everything you did to me.”

The worried tutor exhaled “Alright, your highness, I trust you.” And then smiled “Well, my lady, I wish you a good evening and have a good rest you deserve it, and if you need anything from me don’t hesitate to ask me”

The soon-to-be queen bid her teacher goodbye and left her private study room to attend to her own business, unaware of her hidden brother who was spying on her and heard all of her conversation with the old scholar.

The devilish prince thought ‘So she is thinking of doing a speech to reassure her pathetic people and end the discord I planned?’ A lurid and wicked smile appeared on Edwin’s face as he remembered the poison was going to be ready in five days ‘Perfect! She is going to have an amazing surprise the night of her speech’ the prince was gleeful and eager, anticipating and scheming what he was about to do in his sister’s special day. After making sure Zelda went away without noticing him, he went back to his own room to wait for his dinner to be brought by a maid.   

It was already dinner time, the princess decided to take a look at the kitchen, observe and maybe acquire a hint about the poisoner’s identity. The kitchen were outside the great hall, the walk to that latter place was long; usually it was the servant’s work to walk that path and bring the cooked food from the kitchen to the great hall; however it wasn’t long enough to discourage Zelda from doing it. The kitchens were placed outside the great hall for fire safety. She finally arrived and entered the hot place; Spits roasting meat and large, iron cauldrons bubbling with soups and stews were all part of the kitchen's daily routine. Lambs, cattle, pigs, and fowl were tethered or penned nearby, the castle also kept a pond stocked with fish, and cooking herbs were grown in nearby gardens. The kitchens were large enough to roast up to three whole oxen at a time, for special occasions and receptions or social events like balls or any other ceremony.

As soon as the cooks noticed the princess’ presence, they all stopped what they started in order to greet the soon-to-be queen; they bowed deeply to her; but they were also astonished what was the princess doing in the kitchens? It wasn’t a place for a lady, after all.

“My lady, how can we help you?” asked one of the cook as they redressed themselves. The cook seemed to be older and was certainly the head chief and the other working under him.

“I just came to check on the kitchen” replied the princess. “What are you preparing for dinner?”

“We are preparing soup for his highness, he asked that” he answered. The other sous-chefs stayed silent.

 “Show me the dish” Zelda ordered.

The head chef, led her to a nearby cauldron. ‘Alright’ the princess thought as she smelled the soup ‘Nothing strange in the scent.’

She finally took the ladle full of soup and held it out to the cook “taste it.” The soon-to-be queen commanded. The cook did not argue and did as the princess said, yet nothing happened.

After a long pause the royal lady asked “Did you notice anything strange? During these weeks.”

“Well, no my lady… nothing happened.”

“Who took the plate to my father? Was it always Impa?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“No one penetrated the kitchen except Impa, is that correct?”

“Yes my lady, however…”

“Yes?”

“Your brother, the prince, has been coming here for about a month…We never knew about his business…He always came here to ask about trivial matters or about what he wanted for dinner, and then he would ask to see what we were going to give his highness for dinner…I mean he could send a maid but he always came by himself…” the cook trailed off.

“I see” replied the young lady, processing what the cook just said. “Thank you for the information”.

“You are welcome, princess” answered the cook.

The young princess left the kitchen with a lot to think about, and went to join her father for dinner in the great hall.  

After dinner, Zelda entered her room, closed the door and slumped against it for a moment sighing softly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my lateness, I was soooo busy... between exams and presentation....anyway I totally ditched my taking home exam I was supposed to send it before last saturday....I didn't just to focus on this chapter and finish it as soon as possible, I don't have any damn to give anymore xD I never liked accoutancy Anyway...  
> here's the sixth chapter:  
> just some clarification about this chapter: Amlaíb really existed,he was King of Scots during the 970s however he wasn't killed by Alenios (fictional character) but by Kenneth II of Scotland His name is not included in any extant king lists, nor is he named as a king in 973 when Kenneth II met with King Edgar the Peaceable at Chester, so that the length of his reign is unknown. according to Wikipedia.  
> I hope you liked it and enjoyed it, if you have any feedback, remark or any comment about something you like or something you don't like don't hesitate to post a comment to tell me about it :)


	7. A rather strange proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people thanks for waiting for me to publish this chapter, I am really sorry I stayed this long, I really couldn't publish it sooner. I've been writing another short fanfiction about the same pairing and I almost finished the chapter 8.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I'll publish the chapter 8 very soon stay tuned!!!! :D

Ganondorf was walking in the secret passage way towards the door leading to the corridors of Hyrule’s castle, impatient to finally see the princess after all this time. When he was finally in the corridors, he waited and took the opportunity to scan the surroundings. The place was bright, setting a warm atmosphere; as many silver chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, there was no rug on the wooden floor and many paintings were adorning the walls, most of them were of young men and women, ‘surely, the former kings and queens’ thought the Gerudo king.  
He contemplated a particular painting of a blond man, with grey eyes almost black, wearing a luxurious red velvet cape, flanked with ostentatious jewellery as well as a brazen golden crown carved with large gemstones, too big for his own head. The dark king snorted with disdain and looked at the painting scornfully, ‘some people think of themselves as being sophisticated while they just have bad tastes’ he mused.  
A sudden realization struck him down, he knew that man, named Ramon, long time ago, more precisely in another life, he was king of Hyrule and a true crysophilist; he would starve his people just to adorn himself with precious metals and rare gems. He declared war to the Gerudo people hoping to get the desert routes under control. He almost died of laughter when Ramon got his large sword out of the scabbard during the battle, it was entirely made out of gold and carved with a giant red gem on the pommel, and the Hylian king was barely able to hold it. The Gerudo decided at that time that the insufferable Hylian didn’t deserve to be wasted time on, he swiftly killed him slitting his throat open.  
“Tell me, now king of Hyrule, did you take your jewellery with you once you were dead” snickered the demon king to himself. Ramon’s successor was his own daughter, she sold all his jewellery to make a better living for the Hylian.  
‘Speaking of princess, where was Zelda’ he wondered. There was no sign of his lover in the area. A voice lurked at the back of his mind began asking rhetorical questions; only meant to destabilize and weaken him further.  
‘What if the princess refused what he was going to ask?’, ‘What if she doesn’t feel the same as he does’, the demon king leant on the wall and shook his head to clear his mind and calm himself. Unfortunately, the voice didn’t stop, but finally delivered the final blow: “what if she doesn’t come?”  
Blood froze within his vein, fear striking him and the same voice laughing coldly at his turmoil.  
He tried to gather as much trust and belief in the princess…That didn’t work… He decided to go search for her. But where to go?  
Fear clutched at his heart, he watched and scanned the corridors with such a desperate frenzy, he walked hastily in the corridor’s way, straight ahead, at the end of the hallway there was two paths.  
‘Now what?’ He wandered.  
Blood rushed to his head, he massaged his temples to clear his mind, yet, to no avail. How will he find her? He finally, decided to wander about the castle until he found the princess, or threaten someone into telling him where her rooms were.  
After walking for what seemed an eternity, the demon king heard a faint noise, he decided to follow it and discover its cause. His eyes grew dark and a smirk spread all across his face as he saw a young lady, wearing a light shapeless gown and a nightcap. He discreetly approached her, when he was close enough, he clamped his giant hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming  
“Hello, my pretty, now you won’t make any noise and you will lead me where your precious princess is! Or else I will relieve you of your miserable life, is it clear?” Ganondorf whispered coldly to the woman in her ear.  
The servant nodded silent tears streaming on her cheeks and the hand on her mouth was automatically removed. The maid’s heart almost stopped beating, she thought she was going to melt down by sheer fear. She sobbed quietly, internally cursing her gluttony which led her out of her bed towards the kitchens and finding herself with the king of evil himself, putting her life as well as the princess’ on the line in the process. For she couldn’t do anything, she marched silently, the evil king behind her, praying all the gods who existed to save her and the royal lady. After a while marching, the woman and Ganondorf were in front of Zelda’s rooms.  
“Open the door.” The Gerudo king growled.  
The servant reluctantly executed his order, she knocked lightly but there was no answer, she knocked the door harder this time, still no answer, she finally opened the door under the dark lord’s glare.  
the only lighting was a small fire set against one wall, The princess’ room was in traditional royal style, it was still simple yet some hints of luxury were present; the floor was covered by a cottony rug comfortable to walk on even barefoot, a puff chair was placed in the middle of the room, big shelves full of books were put on the wall, a big closet next to a dressing table and two night tables with two silver tri-candle on top, disposed on each size of the spacious bed, on which lay peacefully the princess, sleeping.  
The maid tried to eclipse and call for help as she saw the Gerudo king losing interest on her and eying the princess, she soon found herself elevated in the air like a ragdoll and thrown inside of the large closet and locked in there. Rather than giving up, the young maid began hitting her fist against the closet’s door and screaming, hoping the princess would wake up and ask for help.  
The royal lady woke up, indeed, scared by the noise; she saw Ganondorf’s agitating the closet to make the servant stop her fit. A look of confusion settled in the princess’ gorgeous features, once her befuddlement was put aside, she looked at the closet then at Ganondorf. When the demon king finally noticed Zelda was awake, he let go of the closet and looked at her apagogically, while the maid was still screaming her head out.  
“Let her go” said the princess firmly.  
The huge Gerudo did as she said, the maid fell on the floor, cursing. Then she ran towards the princess screaming “My lady! The demon king is here! He’s searching for you, we must…”  
The young princess put her hands on both the servant’s shoulders to calm the latter down, and replied softly “I know, Demelza, I know, don’t worry everything is fine…”  
Demelza almost went crazy, how could the princess say everything is fine when the demon king was within this very room!? She took the soon-to-be queen of Hyrule by the shoulders and shook her hardly screamed on top of her lung “we are going to die if we don’t do anything!”  
“Calm down…” the princess said more firmly, then she turned to the dark king and added “Would you like to be so kind as to apologise to my lady-in-waiting for scaring the hell out of her?”  
He inclined his head to Demelza and said in far quieter tone than before with a rueful smile “My sincerest apologies, my lady, I was rather… lost.”  
The maid was baffled, she looked frantically at the princess then at the Gerudo… What was the meaning of this?! The king of evil and the princess were acting like old friends, while they are supposed to be enemies! Seeing the look of bewilderment and confusion over her servant’s face, Zelda decided to explain the situation, she appointed to the huge dark man and said “The king of the Gerudo people was an enemy once, it’s true, however it’s now a great ally of Hyrule.”  
Strangely, Demelza seemed content with that answer, she nodded all too happy to leave the room and go back to her bed which she shouldn’t have left in the first place. As the maid turned toward the door, the royal lady called back to her “Demelza, wait! I will ask for your to keep the visit of lord Ganondorf a secret, is that understood?”  
“Alright” replied the said lady hastily, she curtsied and left.  
After the maid left, the soon-to-be queen of Hyrule turned toward her lover and exhaled tiredly, Ganondorf still seemed sceptical.  
“Are you sure she’s not going to tell anything?” He asked  
“Don’t worry, I know Demelza well, she’s not going to say anything” Zelda winked then added “Let’s go to my private studies we will be much more at ease there”.  
The two royalties left the room and went to their destination.  
The room was spacious, lit only by the fire place, Zelda sat at the table while the Gerudo was observing the fire burning within the chimney, His face was as solemn as stone, frozen into an unemotional, restrained mask, unreflecting his internal dilemma.  
After a long pause, she looked at the Gerudo king apologetically and said “I am really sorry, this wouldn’t have happened if I haven’t overslept, forgive my carelessness”  
The Gerudo king looked back at the princess and smiled “it’s alright”, then he noticed, the princess’ awfully pale face and dark circles under her eyes as well as her loosened and dishevelled hair, she seemed exhausted.  
“Princess, is everything alright?” He asked, concern apparent on his face.  
The princess exhaled tiredly, pinched the bridge of her nose and answered “No…Not really…”  
“Care to elaborate? I can help you, you know?”  
“I really don’t want to bother you with my own problems, my king…”  
“But you aren’t! Besides how can we help each other, if you don’t give me the chance to help you? Zelda you made so much for me and my people saving us from the hardship of the desert, I want to do something for you! I have enough taking food for free!”  
“Don’t worry, it’s only a question of time, I will be crowned and take care of the Gerudo problem properly”  
“That’s not the problem, I want to help you!”  
The princess breathed deeply and finally said: “Alright, I trust you, so I will tell you.” She arose and then sat on the big divan, and appointed at the empty place next to her saying “but first I want you to sit next to me, I missed you a lot”  
The Gerudo king did as she said, they were very close now. Zelda felt herself blushing, heat rising toward her cheeks, as she looked up at him. He looked very thoughtful, and slightly perturbed as he brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek gently. Her lips parted as his thumb brushed over her lips, caressing them tenderly, and she inhaled deeply. Ganondorf started slightly dropped his hand.  
“I … Princess…. I should not have done that.” He said gruffly.  
“No, on the contrary” she answered softly, then she cupped his cheeks and brought his head down and kissed him. Twining her fingers into his hair, Zelda kissed her lover languorously, numbing at his lower lip begging him to open his mouth, which he did with a groan at the back of his throat and kissed her back passionately. After a while both of the lovers pulled out to breath, an affectionate and tender smiles on their faces.  
“Zelda…” He murmured half pleased half astonished.  
“Ganondorf” She countered boldly, looking at him deeply in the eyes. She Smiled and looked away, blushing.  
Ganondorf was still, amazed; eyes wide and mouth slightly open, unable to talk. He really wasn’t convinced that Zelda felt the same towards him, but there she was, she just kissed him and now she was smiling at him.  
“You know” The princess said in a passionate voice “Since the day I saw you, I knew you were going to be mine, I am wisdom after all” she laughed. She sat up straightened her skirts and, slowly, arose from the divan. Then turned towards the Gerudo king and said “I have had an idea since a little while now, I was going to propose it to the council but I thought about discussing it with you first.”  
“Please, tell me about it”  
“Well” She smiled “This will open many opportunities and would secure the aid the Gerudo people need more than a trade agreement."  
The Gerudo lord was unable to grasp the situation nor to understand what was happening, did the princess of Hyrule just propose to him?  
“Zelda…No…Impossible….” He finally managed to say.  
“What? Is there something wrong?” it was Zelda who was now utterly astonished “Ah, unless you don’t want me as fiancée and a wife…” she finished disappointed and sad.  
“No that’s not that” the dark lord replied “This is just crazy!”  
“What’s crazy, my lord?” asked the princess, confused.  
“It can’t be this way!”  
“Stop saying riddles and answer me!” she snapped, impatiently.  
“I came in the purpose of proposing to you not the inverse! Zelda this is backward!”  
The soon-to-be queen laughed reassured of the love proof of her soon-to-be fiancée.  
“Who cares?” she smiled  
“What warped dream of mine have you invaded, Zelda?”  
“None, this is reality…” she said “So, will you marry me yes or no?”  
“Yes”  
“Great! I shall speak about our union to the councilmen and advisors tomorrow”  
“Excellent” He said, pleased and calmed “But you still didn’t tell me about your turmoil…Zelda? Are you trying to make me forget about it?”  
She exhaled “Guilty! Yes, I admit, I did. But thank the goddesses, I did find a solution to almost all of them…”  
“Tell me”  
“Alright, it’s nothing really, some people are working in the shadows: spreading confusion and terror in the Kakarico village. I don’t know who they are working for, they are trying to stir up that village; it’s a clear attempt to discourage me and prevent me to take the thrown. Besides the fact that there is someone trying to poison my father.”  
Ganondorf listened carefully to the princess. And finally said “I can help you to crush those rebels”  
“No, there’s no need for that, I decided I was going to make a speech to get all my people to accept me…”  
A clashing noise was heard interrupting the conversation. The two royalties, scurried towards the door and noticed that the amphora next to it was broken…Someone was listening to them.  
“Go back to the fortress Ganondorf, I shall deal with it by myself, let’s not make a fuss out of it.”  
“But…”  
“Do as I say” she said firmly and softly added “worry not, I can catch the one who listened to us and make him forget everything that was heard by my magic, we shall discuss about this in further meetings.”  
“Fine” he replied flatly and disappeared in the shadows.  
The princess, rushed towards the running footsteps and finally caught the culprit by striking a weak light magic but strong enough to make him or her fall. The spy, found herself thrown on the floor with a yelp.  
The soon-to-be queen advanced towards her and was shocked by finding the identity of the one who pried on her.  
“You?” The princess said flabbergasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me  
> I'll admit I almost dropped this fanfiction..........For the simple reason that I felt like nobody liked it and that I didn't have any talent... But after crying I saw a comment on the 6th chapter,  
> Tiff thank you very much you made me want to write again :)  
> I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and thank you very much for reading.  
> see you in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter VIII: A stroke of luck?

“You!” cried the princess, flabbergasted.  
The crouched down figure, lowered her head in defeat then raised it to stare painfully and regretfully at the princess:  
“My lady… I know that you told me to go to my room…But I couldn’t leave you alone… I didn’t have it in my heart to leave you with the demon king!”  
The hard expression on Zelda’s face softened, she exhaled half amused and half irritated.  
“Demelza” She murmured.  
“Congratulations for your engagement” the servant finally said apologetically, after a long pause.  
The princess smiled, bid goodnight to her lady-in-waiting and went to sleep.

  
The next day, at noon, Zelda arrived in front of the great door located in the highest tower of the castle, this was the room where the council will be held, and where Shadrian usually worked. She was nervous, she felt her throat dry and she was fidgeting with her hands. This was the first council meeting she would have in her life.  
Due to his health, the king won’t assist, so Zelda was sent at his place and on top of that it would give her an idea how the future meetings would go once she became queen.  
The soon-to-be queen deeply inhaled, passed a hand through her dark brown hair, and straightened herself; she wasn’t going to let fear get the best of her. She pushed the huge door open and entered. The room was dark, it was lightened by several candles on the walls of stone, yet it was still dark and cold, the royal lady could feel a chill running through her whole body. A big round table was disposed in the middle of the room circled by many chairs all had the same size, except one, it was much bigger than the others…The king’s chair. The princess advanced toward the sit and climbed on top of it.  
“I see that you are already there, that is good; punctuality is the mother of all virtues” said a voice behind her.  
She turned to see her faithful advisor; Shadrian. She smiled: “I wanted to give a good impression”  
“You did, my dear, that you did…” the scholar trailed off, as he noticed the distraught air of his student.  
“No need to be worried, I am sure you will do fine” he reassured her “We still have time, my little Zelda, I will tell you everything about the council and each one of the advisors, you won’t be destabilized” the tutor winked.  
“Please, do” the princess smiled.  
“Alright, as you can see, there are nine places around this table for each of the councilmen Geoffrey of Mornmouth, Elrick D’arcil, Janne of Caerleon, Shawn Stark, Tyrelius of Countbury, Rajah Stone, Rene Stern, and me.” Replied the old scholar. “During the council, we will discuss about the politic Hyrule is going to follow, the economic state of Hyrule as well as the problem in the exchanges with the other countries.”  
Zelda was absorbing all the tutor information with a big interest.  
“However, some of the counsellors, are not convinced of your wisdom and knowledge, as I know their nature, they will try to do anything to lead the meeting, and do as they please, do not give them the occasion to do that.” He paused and then added “You know everything you have to know in order to conduct this meeting, princess, you will do great”.  
The soon-to-be queen noticed the sincerity in her tutor’s voice, and trusted him.  
‘I can do it!’ thought the princess encouraging herself.  
There was suddenly a loud knock at the door, cutting off the cold silence and settling an uncomfortable atmosphere.  
“Ah, looks like the other advisors came, are you ready my queen?” said the tutor gently.  
Zelda nodded, her crystalline blue eyes full of determination and resolution. At that moment, the soon-to-be queen felt that she could hold all the weight of the world on her shoulders.  
As the door opened, all the advisors entered in a religious silence, they all sat at their respective places. Some of them eyed the princess with a slight interest, while the others were looking at her with disdain.  
‘They must think that I am just a silly child’ thought bitterly the princess ‘well, it’s time to prove them wrong’.  
“Well” said one of the councilman a warm smile on his face, “It’s an honour to meet you here, your highness, my name is Rajah Stone, at my left is sir Tyrelius of Countbury, at my right is Rene Stern…” Rene Stern was a little old man with blue piercing gaze and Tyrelius was middle-aged man with grey eyes almost black.  
“It alright Rajah we can continue presenting ourselves” A blond man with green eyes, sited next to Rene, said in a cold tone “After all, we are all adults here…” he trailed off, looking scornfully at the princess. Then he continued “I am lord Geoffrey of Mornmouth, I don’t doubt your ability or your competency princess. However, I think you are too young to conduct such a meeting. This is why I shall…”  
“No one cares about what you think lord Mornmouth!” Shadrian cut him off dryly.  
Zelda felt her blood boil, and her head dizzy under the anger caused by that man; the meeting didn’t even began, yet she found herself being openly and explicitly treated of a child and being incapable of conducting the council. She breathed, calmed herself down and promised herself that she was going to make Geoffrey Mornmouth swallow his own words! The young lord glared at the princess’ tutor, but nonetheless stayed silent.  
There was a long and awkward silence. “Henry of Caerleon, it’s an honour to meet you your highness.” A middle aged black haired man said, visibly relieved of cutting the almost unbearable quietness. The princess nodded and tuned to the two last councilmen.  
“I am Lord Elrick, my lady” said a black haired dwarf.  
“Shawn Stark” said a red haired middle aged man.  
The princess nodded, acknowledging the advisors and waited.  
“My lady” Began one of the advisors “We heard words from our dignitaries in Gerudo valley, they have begged to broach the subject about the Gerudo Nation…”  
“Oh my god you are such a whiner, all Gerudo people are girls! I’ll be happy to hunt them and kill them for you, now next problem, the horses in the stables are…” boomed one of the councilmen.  
“Are you out of your mind?” yelled Zelda cutting him off “I might be a child, but unlike you, sir, I am wise and I don’t blabber nonsense, you are basically putting aside the problem about a whole nation to talk about the stable horses?” then she turned to the first nobleman who spoke and ignoring the second one and added “Please milord, continue.”  
“Alright” he replied as he glared at the advisor who cut him off “As I was saying, the Gerudos became a very big threat and no, lord Geoffrey, they are not only women, they have a very strong leader, he’s known to be the king of evil, he is spoken of in all the legends within Hyrule.” Then he made a dramatic pause and added “I am speaking of Ganondorf, himself”  
Everyone stared at the counsellor who just spoke with shock, the name he just pronounced conjures everything but sly about human being or rather Gerudo. Then he pursued talking “These people are growing strong, stronger than we care to contemplate. They have escalated in power and wealth. Their army numbers five thousands strong! Their army being composed of bublins, darknuts, other types of monsters and Gerudos!”  
Another councilman added “Lots of the caravans go through the desert towards the other countries and get stolen…”  
Lord Geoffrey who was silent and swallowing his rage, finally exploded: “I guess you have a solution to all of this your highness!” his voice was loaded with sarcasm.  
“I have thought about this matter” Began the princess “How to win a man who men say cannot be won? Why not secure an alliance with the Gerudo, I think of something biding and definitive, such as a betrothal between the Gerudo Lord and me, this will give us the ultimate control over the Desert and trade routes, and he won’t risk to attack what belongs to him, namely, Hyrule itself.”  
All of the council stared at the royal lady, befuddlement apparent on their faces, after a while it eventually disappeared, they pondered the idea and a lot of murmurs of approval were fusing around the room and they all accepted the idea, some of the noblemen there even complimented her for her wisdom, the soon-to-be queen couldn’t believe it, she got the luck of the century proposed the engagement between her Gerudo lover and her and the council accepted it.  
Zelda listened to all the other advisors about the other matters concerning the kingdom, thanks to her knowledge, they defined Hyrule’s policy, the policy it would follow when dealing with the other countries as well as politics.  
She truly shone, even lord of Mornmouth was fuming by himself, she humiliated him and he was angry for that, he was played and manipulated by a child!

  
Hours became days, days became weeks and passed quickly, since time waited for no one to fly.  
Zelda was sitting on a stone bench in the castle’s vast rose garden, late in the afternoon, the sun was setting, reflecting the most beautiful shades of red, gold and green on the celestial sphere.  
Impa was sitting next to her, putting on a nearby low table a ceramic teapot and two little cups from the tray she brought with her.  
“How I wish I was a princess from the fairy tails, I envy them so much for their life of leisure, but I have something they don’t have…” The princess smiled.  
“What is it?” The domestic asked.  
“A fiancé as strong and wise as mine”  
The lady-in-waiting exhaled irritably, and poured some tea for her and the royal lady.  
“I told you I was going to find a solution, didn’t I?” this latter added with a smug smirk wide on her face taking the cup of tea from the servant’s hand.  
“Did you finish writing the speech for tomorrow?” Impa asked to change the subject, however her voice was slightly filled with worries.  
“Of course I did.” She replied “I even showed it to Shad, he was really pleased with it.”  
“It doesn’t surprise at all” The old lady said with a large grin on her face, her voice filled with pride and tenderness.

Meanwhile, Edwin was sitting on his puff chair inside of his room, staring intensely at the vial full of dark liquid he was holding in his hand, deeply in thought, lightly playing with it and passing it through his fingers.  
This was what he needed all along, this was what he wished for, he was finally going to accomplish his designed plan and help fate to get a normal turn and things would go smoothly for him and all Hyrule. ‘Hyrule doesn’t need a weak leader as my sister’ he mused.  
He arose from the chair and headed towards the door, he gave a final look to the room.  
This was his last time in this room as a prince, he was going to be crowned king soon and rule over this kingdom. ‘Time to put my plan in execution, tomorrow, there is going to be a speech, alright…But it’s not going to be my sister’s’ he thought darkly and laughed internally, getting out of his chamber and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> Sorry for my lateness again, but I finally managed to finish this chapter ^^  
> Yay! :D  
> If you have feedback, sugestions, something you like or something you don't like please comment!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the True story of sleeping beauty, not the sparkly lovely Disney one, I changed a few things of course. I think the plot follow perfectly the Zelda character especially when you remember how much of a bastard Zelda's brother was. Oh and I wanted to use Zelda from Hyrule warrior I prefer that version of her she looks pretty in brunette but it's only my opinion and also Ganondorf from Hyrule warriors since he look so hot with his long fiery hair and everything else...  
> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and thanks for reading


End file.
